Inheritance, the orphanage
by Nyunu
Summary: Quelque part, en Angleterre, dans une ville tout à fait normale, se trouve l'orphelinat Child Tree. La gérante de ces lieux, vieille et malade, mourut. Sa petite fille, Mia, hérita de cet endroit rempli de bonheur. Elle devra maintenant s'occuper des enfants de Child Tree et comprendre les besoins de chacun jusqu'à leur adoption.


Disclaimer : Aucun personnages de hetalia ne m'appartiens!

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici le tout premiers chapitres de ma toute première fanfic~

J'espère que le thêmes vous plais, que l'histoire vous plais et tout~ J'essayerai de faire vite pour faire le chapitre 2!

Donc au revoir et Bonne lecture surtout!

* * *

**L'arbre des orphelins**

Mia, allongée sur son canapé, feuilletait le journal à la recherche d'un travail. Ces temps-ci, il était difficile de trouver quelque chose de bien. Et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour payer le loyer, Mia devait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et vite ! Au même moment, le téléphone se mit à sonner, elle fixa le téléphone. Pas que les appels la dérangeaient, mais elle pensait qu'on lui avait coupé la ligne. Enfin c'était déjà bien de savoir qu'elle peut encore appeler! Après cinq secondes de concentration inutile du téléphone fixe, elle se jeta dessus et décrocha. Espérant entendre la voix d'un patron lui disant de venir à un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, ou quelque chose du même genre.  
Mais ce fut bien différent. C'était la voix d'un homme, l'air stricte, carré, qui pourrait dire à tout moment : "Nous allons vous prendre votre appartement pour rembourser vos dettes". Mia fit un bref "Allô ?" et écouta la voix de cet homme inconnu. Il se pardonna du dérangement qu'il pourrait faire à Mia, et lui expliqua la situation.

"**Je viens donc vous annoncez une mauvaise nouvelle. Votre grand-mère Madison Nelson est morte hier soir.**"

Sous le choc, elle resta figée. Ça faisait bien deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa grand-mère. Mia aurait dû aller la voir plus souvent... Depuis qu'elle a quitté la "maison", elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie. Elle repensait à tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Madison, et n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que disait l'homme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mit à parler du testament de la décédée.

"**Madame Madison à donc écrit :**  
"_J'offre tous mes biens, du moins les plus précieux, à ma tendre petite fille Mia Nelson. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'elle reprenne le relais de "Child tree", ma maison."_  
_Je vous demanderai donc de passer samedi prochain à mon bureau, pour signer tous les papiers qu'il faudra, et récupérer les biens de votre grand-mère_."

Mia ne dit qu'un simple "D'accord" et l'homme raccrocha. L'idée de s'occuper de Child tree rendait Mia heureuse, mais aussi anxieuse. Pouvait-elle s'occupait d'un tel lieu ? Après tout ceci, Mia se leva de son canapé, arrangea son appartement, mangea enfin, et passa la journée au nettoyage pour ensuite aller dormir. Les jours passaient, elle surfait sur Internet, préparait deux ou trois choses pour aller a Child Tree, et fit vite appel au déménageur. Le fameux samedi enfin arriver, Mia dû attendre plus de deux heures pour s'occuper de la paperasse puis pu prendre finalement les clefs de Child Tree.

Le camion de déménagement devant le bâtiment, Mia face aux grillages. Ah... Que de souvenir revenant en elle. Toute son enfance en ces lieux. L'endroit n'avait pas vraiment changé. Un grand grillage noir entourait le bâtiment. Celui-ci était en brique rouge et était très grand ! Il y avait à peu près 4 étages, si les souvenirs de Mia était bon, et tous les couloirs était en faites des mezzanines qui montraient le hall d'entré. Mia fixa les fenêtres. Elle pouvait y voir une bonne trentaine, voir plus, d'enfants qui fixaient soit le camion, soit les nombreux cartons, soit la jeune fille.  
Sur le coup, elle avait tout les droits d'être stressée ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle poussa le portail et avança vers la grande et large porte d'entrée en bois, ouvrit le porte et entra. Tous les enfants étaient sur les mezzanines à se pencher en avant pour la voir. Mia avait l'impression d'être un genre d'animal lancé dans un cirque. Heureusement, elle vit un enfant ou plutôt un adolescent descendre à toute vitesse pour l'accueillir. Arrivé en bas, il était essoufflé. Le garçon était assez grand, enfin, pas plus que Mia, et avec des cheveux longs et blonds qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux bleus brillaient. Le jeune garçon fit les présentations.

"**Bonjour charmante m'zelle Nelson! Je suis le beau et magnifique Francis! Bienvenue à Tree Child notre "petit" orphelinat... Vos cheveux rouges décoiffés me donnent la chair de poule... Et me donne l'envie de vous offrir CECI!**"

Francis sortie de sa poche une DS bleu avec un autocollant en forme de rose dessus. Mia resta dans le silence en fixant la DS, c'est alors que Francis se rapprocha d'elle.

"**Tu as de beau yeux tu sais?**"

Mia devint d'abord rouge puis se rappela que ce n'était qu'un gamin idiot au point de dire un phrase assez ringarde sortie d'une technique de drague vraiment... Vieille? Mia rigolait maintenant dans ses mains laissant le gamin planté devant elle à se demander ce qu'il se passe. Il était pourtant convaincu que cette phrase était magique! Sans doute car il l'avait entendu dite par un homme à la télévision.

"**B-beuh quoi?**"

Mia lui caressa les cheveux et s'arrêta de rire pour laisser place à un large sourire.

"**Rien, rien petit... Bon allez! Je me présente à vous tous! Je suis Mia Nelson, j'ai 21 ans et je suis heureuse de vous annoncez que maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous.**"

Les enfants la fixèrent. Certains ne savaient pas que Madison ne viendrait plus, et ne savaient même pas pourquoi Mia était là... Après une petite minute de silence une grande partie des enfants crièrent "Bienvenue!". Tout le monde ria puis repartit. Enfin certains ne semblaient pas aussi joyeux, mais Mia ne pouvait pas s'en occuper dans l'immédiat. Maintenant que tous ses cartons étaient dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle devait ranger.  
Juste avant qu'elle ne rentre à l'intérieur, deux petites filles coururent vers elle et se mirent devant la porte. L'une d'elle avait des cheveux coiffés en chignon et étaient bruns, accompagnés de yeux vert, à vraie dire on pourrait croire que c'est un garçon. Quant à la seconde, elle était un rien plus grande et avait des courts cheveux, bruns et ondulés, qui lui arrivèrent un peu plus bas, sous les épaules. Elle avait sur la tête un bandeau aussi vert que ses yeux. Mia trouvait son visage très enfantin.

"**Ne rentre pas, dit la plus grande. Nous allons ranger à ta place! F-fais plutôt le dîner!**"

Mia resta sans rien dire, puis s'exécuta. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était gigantesque et très propre! Si on regardait Mia, on se demanderait comment cette demoiselle connait-elle autant l'orphelinat. Elle connaissait la place de chaque assiettes, de chaque verres et de chaque couverts. Elle savait très bien qu'il fallait regarder sur le tableau le menu du jour. Elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Enfin, c'était plutôt normal, puisqu'elle a vécu en ces lieux il y a quelques années. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire.  
Au même moment, deux jeunes garçons, un de 13 ans et l'autre de 10, tenant chacun dans leur bras deux très jeunes enfants de 5 ans, entrèrent. Le plus grand d'entre eux tapota l'épaule de Mia qui se retourna immédiatement. Elle fit un "Oui ?" discret et regarda les enfants tenant les plus petits, en larmes.  
L'Asiatique, d'une dizaine d'année, prit la parole. Sa voix ne portait pas fort, plutôt calme.

"**Ano... Nos petits frères se sont battus, et maintenant ils ne veulent pas se calmer... Alfred-san et moi ne pouvons pas vraiment nous en occuper dans l'immédiat .. P-pouvez-vous les garder avec vous?**"

Mia fit un grand sourire, et prit les deux petits dans ses bras. Elle les regardait se chamailler dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'ils recommencent à bouder chacun de leur côté. Le petit Asiatique, quant à lui, repartit de son côté, laissant le second enfant avec Mia. Le gamin blond devait mesurer une tête de plus que son ami oriental.

"**Ah ce Kiku ! Même pas assez poli pour se présenter ! Moi, c'est Alfred. Le petit japonais qui part s'appelle Kiku, et ses deux horribles gamins insupportables sont Yao et Arthur.**"

Mia assit les deux petits sur une chaise. C'est tout de même c'est lourd deux enfants de 5 ans. Elle répondit à Alfred :

"**Merci Alfred, c'est gentil de me les présenter.**"

Alfred fit un grand sourire, regarda l'heure puis repartit vers sa chambre sans dire un mot, laissant seule Mia avec les deux petits et le dîner à préparer. Mia choisit de d'abord parler aux deux petits pour comprendre ce qu'ils ont, et de peut-être les aider.

"**Alors, vous deux, pourquoi vous vous disputiez?**"

Le petit Arthur continuait de bouder sans faire attention à Mia. Yao, quant à lui, c'est à peine si il avait laissé Mia poser sa question pour répondre.

"**I-il a coupé mes cheveux, aru ! E-et il a dessiné sur mon doudou, aru !**"

Mia resta perplexe... Les cheveux de Yao lui semblèrent normal, un tout petit plus long qu'à la normal, un poil moins long que ce de Francis. D'où venait le problème? Jusqu'où aurait pu aller les cheveux de Yao sans son passage gratuit chez le "coiffeur" ?

"**Même pas vrai ! En plus, il est moche ton doudou et tes zheveux zont trop long!**"

Yao se jeta sur Arthur, et les deux gamins commencèrent a se battre. Une nouvelle fois. Mia prit vite l'initiative d'attraper les deux et de les gronder. Elle leur demanda de l'emmener dans la salle où les cheveux ont été coupé. Yao tira sur la jupe de Mia pour qu'elle le suive,jusqu'à sa chambre pendant que Arthur partit à toute allure se cacher, les joues rouges.  
Arrivés dans la chambre de Yao, Mia vit immédiatement les longues mèches de cheveux traîner par terre, sur le plancher. Yao, pour en rajouter une couche, se mit à pleurer et montra aussi son doudou "Hello Kitty" recouvert de traits noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens. Mia, émue par tous ceci, prit Yao dans ses bras et lui couvrit son visage de légers bisous. Juste derrière Mia, se trouvait Arthur. Jaloux. Oui, évidemment, qu'il était jaloux. Il se demandait pourquoi lui, il n'avait pas eu droit, à tous ces câlins ? Pourquoi il n'y a que cet abruti Yao qui en a droit ?  
Il se rapprocha de Mia, et tapota son dos en prenant des yeux de biches. Mia se retourna et le regardait tout en portant Yao. Celui-ci, bien entendu, foudroyait du regard Arthur, qui avait l'air de s'en ficher. Il voulait avoir un câlin. Alors, à contre-cœur, il devait dire pardon.

"**D-dézolé Yao...**"

Yao continua de lui faire la moue, mais pour Mia ça prouvait déjà qu'Arthur avait pris conscience de son acte. Elle le prit donc aussi dans ses bras et lui fit un petit bisou.

"**Vous êtes trognons... Bon vous deux! Vous voulez m'aider à faire à manger, dites?**"

Les deux enfants sourirent et acceptèrent de suite. Mia les relâcha, et retourna à la cuisine avec eux deux. Elle donna un couteau en plastique à Yao pour qu'il s'occupe de couper les bananes pour les dessert, et demanda à Arthur de faire la vinaigrette pour la salade. Tous les trois mirent à peu près 2 heures à faire le repas. L'horloge sonna 20 heures ! Tous les enfants et adolescents vinrent dans la grande salle à manger et se servirent. Ils rigolaient, jouaient, bavardaient... Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la salade. Tout le monde resta pâle à part certains, comme Alfred et Arthur... Un des enfants s'approcha de Mia et demanda qui avait fait cette abominable vinaigrette. Elle répondit simplement que c'était le pauvre Arthur...

Depuis, plus jamais ils ne laissèrent Arthur faire quelque chose à manger, ni même s'approcher de la cuisine.


End file.
